


茶

by ganche



Category: One Direction (Band), no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	茶

“磊磊， 别怕”，老男人蹲在张磊面前，嘴上安慰着男孩，眼里却闪过一丝精光。  
“嗯，我都听您的”张磊咬着嘴唇。  
张磊七八岁的时候就被他带到家里养着，却不料还未长成就跑了。如今再一次落入他的手里，已变成一个刚成年的大男孩。四肢发育的纤细修长，圆鼓鼓的屁股叫女孩看了都艳羡。男人自然也不例外，今天他来就是要给张磊破了瓜，让他以后都被自己标记占有。  
但张磊不知道。  
“爸爸……”男孩小声的哀鸣着，闭着眼伏在宽大的茶案上。  
“好孩子”男人一边出言安慰，一边手上加大力度撕开张磊的t恤和内裤。男人抱着他，张磊修长的手臂，光洁的大腿平直的摊在桌子上，最羞于见光的地方此刻正大摇大摆的支起向着天际，两颗羞红的小球也暴露在空气中。他从未将自己在另一个人的身下裸露的如此彻底，他啜泣着闭上眼睛，羞于面对这样的自己。  
男人满意的将剃须刀拿了出来，给男孩下体周围涂上了泡沫。他避过耸立的柱头，用手一圈一圈在他下体上揉搓出泡沫，一边涂一边灵活的玩弄男孩的嫩茎。小张磊像刚抽条的嫩芽一样青涩，几下就被玩的左摇右晃。张磊的心也害怕的痒痒。  
老男人的指甲尖碰到阴茎表面凸起的青筋，张磊忍不住轻轻吟叫。支起的柱越涨越大，男孩忍不住情动了，他不想做出羞耻的行为，却抵挡不了生理的冲击，他终于还是翘起屁股，双腿加上男人的腰磨蹭着男人裆间。男人把手伸向他的后穴，汩汩的蜜液淌下。  
“这么快就忍不住了?”  
男人面无表情的说，目光落到他涨起的私处上。  
“谁教给你忍不住就去夹别人的腰的?”男人伸出双指，夹住男孩的龟头用力向上扯，  
“这是婊子才会干的事，不是好孩子应该学的。”  
男孩的马眼被堵住，此刻龟头又被这样大力拉扯，欲望都聚集在一点却无法释放出来。又痛又爽，他忍不住哭出了声，  
“爸爸我错了，我再也不敢了……爸爸……爸爸………………啊!求您饶了我!”  
男孩被他拉扯的挺起腰，屁股都离开桌子悬在空中，清秀的脸庞覆盖着泪痕。  
男人看他哭的可怜，心软放过了他。只是掐着他大腿根和穴口交界的嫩肉拧了一圈，又是一小股蜜液流出。  
男人继续在他身上工作，将泡沫细细的抹到每一个毛发覆盖的区域，连臀缝都不放过。他拿出闪着冷光的剪刀，从圆圆的肚脐开始，将多余的毛发一一剪掉，一直剪到整个小穴都裸露出来，白嫩干净。  
被剪掉的毛发掉落在大腿根刺的男孩心痒痒，男孩忍不住夹起腿含住小穴，立刻被男人一巴掌对着穴口扇了下来，  
“不许动!”  
男孩呜咽了起来，身下的刺激，又爽又痒的感觉实在是不好受。他对身体的变化感到羞耻，开始对面前的人生出隐隐约约的恐惧。前端的欲望无法释放，他不禁在桌子上左右磨蹭着身子。老男人见状，找来一段细线在男孩前段，将沾着粘液的嫩茎绑死，一边假意哄到:  
“磊磊乖，一会儿爸爸教你该怎么做。”  
张磊难受的直扭身子，红着眼睛求饶爸爸放过。  
男人不理他，用剃须刀将短短的毛发尽数剔除，甚至掀起穴口边缘的嫩肉来清理干净，男孩显然是个雏儿，被剃得光溜溜的下身粉嫩光洁，两条白腿后夹着一条细细的缝，深入股间，中间小小的一朵菊花流出了透明的蜜液。  
老男人顺手伸向张磊双腿之间，抹了一把蜜液涂在男孩嘴唇上，戏笑着:“尝尝自己的味道?”  
张磊觉得屈辱，一把吐开了粘液，老男人立刻狠狠删了他一巴掌，打的他脸都肿了起来。  
“这是命令，你只有照做的份儿”。  
老男人用茶水冲洗着两樽茶盏，杯内立刻沾染了茶的清香。他恶作剧的将茶盏扣上张磊胸前两颗红彤彤的果实，两颗红果立刻被狭窄的杯底挤压的透不过气来。  
张磊感受到男人强大的压迫力，哭着求饶:“爸爸，我错了，我难受……”  
老男人扫了一眼不断涨大的红豆，心里盘算着一会可要好好玩弄，于是转而将茶水顺着张磊的肚脐倒下来，  
“你的肚脐圆圆的真可爱”他忍不住夸赞，俯下身用舌尖扫了一圈肚脐眼周围的茶水，  
“磊磊，你这儿真棒”  
茶汤微烫，散发着淡淡的清香，顺着男孩平坦的小腹流入如新生婴儿一般光洁的下体——他甚至能看到男孩因为紧张而不断翕动的肉穴，又源源不断的顺着隐秘的臀沟流到地上。

他满意的看着男孩水灵灵的身体，想象着被上等茶叶浇灌的那处私物一定又香又嫩，潮湿软滑。  
现在，他可以享用自己的杰作了，那是自己一手栽培的，只属于他一个人的绝色佳肴。他将亲自为他亲手养大的孩子开苞。  
天真的男孩被绑着趴在桌子上，撅着圆圆的肉臀，对即将发生的事一无所知。老男人摘下金丝边眼镜，向桌子上的男孩走去。


End file.
